


They're Who They Like (And It's A Long Time Coming)

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Songfic, my most recent fic and It's long but god do i love it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: From the time they met to when they finally confessed, their journey was a long one but they got there.





	They're Who They Like (And It's A Long Time Coming)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh my most recent one! And I must say it's my favorite! This song is Someone You Like from the Girl and The Dreamcatcher. Again, Only own Jen!

**I saw you with that ribbon in your hair**

 

He remembered the first time he met her. Matt wanted to go out for lunch and dragged him and Keith out to this nearby diner. They technically can’t go off Garrison grounds without permission during class hours but since Shiro was with them, Matt figured it was good enough. They were quickly given a seat and Shiro exasperatedly gave Matt a look.

“You  _ do  _ realize we could get in trouble for this”

“Ah we’ll be gone for only an hour! It’ll be fine. Besides, I’d rather have this then the cafeteria food” Matt pointed out

“I’m with Matt on that, the goo looks less and less appetizing every lunch hour” Keith added, with a slightly scrunched up expression.

Shiro shook his head with a growing fond smile “Alright, alright. Point made, now let’s figure what we’re eating”

They read over the menu, making a few comments until a short, chubby blonde with a short bob came over. Around her head like a headband was a blue ribbon. With black leggings and a white sleeveless button up, the woman looked a bit frazzled.

“I am so sorry for the wait! We just had a big group leave and that took a bit to clean…”

Shiro laughed softly “Don’t worry about it”

“Thank you. Oh! And my name is Jen and I will be your server!” She gave a relieved smile “So what are you guys getting?”

 

**Think that I began to stare**

 

The three became quick regulars and their friendship with Jen grew overtime. She had just dropped off food for them during their lunch hour. Shiro’s boyfriend, Adam, didn’t have the same lunch hour as them and was still in class. 

“God I love these sandwiches” Matt quickly chomped into his french dip, it was his favorite at the diner.

“It’s nice for Jen to run these up for us” Shiro added with a soft smile, a burger on his plate, a soft fondness in his eyes as he spoke her name

Both Matt and Keith noticed this and shared a look, they had been noticing this over the months. Shiro blinked seeing the exchange.

“Is everything okay you two?”

Keith rubbed his neck “You’ve...been having this look in your eye whenever you talk to OR about Jen…”

“No I don’t!” Shiro denied, but he had been noticing it too recently, his soft tone and warmth around the blonde

“Shiro...I think you have a cru-” Matt was cut off by Shiro raising his hand up in a stop gesture

“Please...I’m with Adam, I...I can’t...” He had to squash these feelings fast

 

**Maybe I'll love you for a while**

 

_ ‘Don’t expect me to be waiting when you come back’ _

The words rung in Shiro’s head as he knocked on the door. It open a few moments later, showing the blonde, with damp hair from a recent shower. She looked up at him confused before she saw his watery eyes and quickly brought him inside. Bringing him to her couch, where she led him to sit down, she turned to him with concerned eyes, but didn’t ask why and gently pulled him into her arms, letting him curl into her warm embrace. Shiro collapsed into silent sobs as he curled into her. She didn’t say a word, just rubbing Shiro’s back soothingly.

It took a few moments for Shiro to finally speak up.

“Adam...we’re over.” 

“What? Oh, Shiro I’m so sorry”  
“He...didn’t support my decision to go to Kerberos...and broke it off with me”

A spike of anger shot up in Jen’s chest, angry at the other man for hurting Shiro like this. But she kept it down and held Shiro tighter.

“I’m sorry Shiro. How else can I help?”

“Can...Can we stay like this for a bit longer?”  
“For however long you need”

Curled up on the couch, sharing warmth and support, Shiro felt his sobs subside. The cold feeling from the heartbreak was washed away by the warmth from Jen, And he had a feeling it had been there for a while. And this time, he wasn’t going to chase it away.

 

 **A stranger at a table in a place**

 

It had been a few months since the break up and he dedicated most of his time to studying for the Kerberos mission. But he also had been spending quite a bit of time with the same one who had comforted him in his time of need. Time helped heal but having those he cared for him near him helped him too, as Matt and Keith had tried to as available as possible for him in the earlier days, as now he was feeling better. Since he was going to Kerberos with Matt and his father, his classes were switched and he didn’t have the same lunch hour anymore. Not that it mattered as he spent it mostly studying. 

Today was no different but this time he wanted to sit at a nearby cafe, a quiet one where he can get a coffee from and study. As he made his way down the sidewalk, he passed by the familiar diner. He stopped for moment and looked inside, wondering if Jen was working today, and it only took a moment to notice her running around, serving tables. She stopped to talk to a table and had started talking with them. She really was such  friendly soul.

 

**And that really pretty face**

 

He looked at her, watching as she smiled and laughed as she spoke to the customers. Her eyes shut and her dimples pushed up the softness of her cheeks, making her eyes crinkle a bit. Her shoulders lifted as she laughed. He could faintly hear it and his heart stuttered. He felt a soft warmth crawl across his cheeks and he himself couldn’t help his own smile. Before he realized it, Jen turned to him and she had a even bigger smile seeing him, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

That warmth was now crawling down his neck. She waved to him through the glass and it took him a second but he waved right back. He watched as she turned away as if someone was calling to her but she then turned back to him and gave him a smiling shrug before she waved again and went right back to work. Shiro’s hand fell but his smile didn’t. The warmth on his face was nothing compared to the one in his chest, just from seeing her smile.

 

**I wonder what happens when you smile**

 

“So that’s the ship you’ll be piloting?” Jen asked, looking up at the large ship

“Yeah, be guiding it to Kerberos, first ship to land there” Shiro replied, looking at it as well “We’ll be getting ice samples then returning home”

Jen, one who had never even stepped foot in a Garrison class but still had a love for the stars, looked in awe. He couldn’t help but smile at the awed and overall cute expression on her face. But it did make him think of a point that’s been on his mind of a while. He may or may not come home from this mission and he wanted to let her know something before he left. 

“Jen?”  
She turned to him “yes?”

He slowly, as to give her time to pull away, slipped his hand into hers, which she accepted but turned to him confused “I want to thank you for everything…”

“It’s no problem Shiro-”

“And I also want to tell you” he turned to her “I really like you Jen”

He watched as her eyes widened, a pink hue crawling across her cheeks.

“I know it’s a lot to ask...but I want to be with you...do you think you can wait for me?”

He was taken aback when Jen threw her arms around him, releasing his hand. He melted into her warmth and held her back.

“I promise I’ll wait. I’ll be here when you come back”

 

**I might never be your hero**

**Never been one to fight**

 

Months passed by, and Shiro had gone through more in those months then he would have ever wanted in his life. And now he was fighting an intergalactic war. With his team and the lions of Voltron, they had to take down the Galra Empire. They had just stopped for supplies, which thankfully they were able to barter and didn’t need any GAC, which they had none of. He watched as his team circled around Coran, watching him as he made deals with sellers for supplies, smiling until he heard a soft crash. Seeing the others didn’t notice, he went off to locate it and found three druids surrounding and fighting a figure in dark blue armor. They were on the defense as the druids weren’t giving them an opening.

In one swift move, Shiro jumped down with his activated arm, helping slice down and fight off the druids. The figure froze before they shook it off and the two were able to drive off the druids. Shiro turned to the figure, only to freeze as they took off their helmet. It took only seconds for Shiro to recognize them.

“Jen…”

“Shiro!” She ran into his arms and held him tightly, which he quickly reciprocated. “I finally found you…”

 

**That don't mean that I can't be your valentine**

 

They didn’t have much time together after their reunion. After she was introduced to the team and reunited with Keith, the attacks from the empire were none stop and they really didn’t get to talk about any sort of relationship. And to be fair Shiro didn’t even know if he was ready to be in a relationship. Too much was going on with the war and it was bad enough that she got pulled into this looking for them. And now? Now she didn’t want to leave the castle, she refused to head to Earth and the others didn’t help, opting to have her there as they grew to like her as well.

But as he watched her interact and help the team, being an almost motherly figure to them? Being one they could go to for emotional support or just someone to talk to? He couldn’t help but want her to stay as well. And by the bubbling warmth whenever he saw her, his feelings didn’t fade away.

 

**I won't be your savior either**

**Couldn't even if I tried**

 

He also learned quickly that Jen could protect herself quite well. As she later told them, she had gained the power to fight, magic. He couldn’t believe it when she told him so he had to say he was fairly curious. So, he figured maybe he could ask her if she would be up for a little spar. 

“Hey Jen?”

She turned to him, she had been walking down the hall when he found her “Oh, hey Shiro, what’s up?”

“Are you busy at the moment? I was wondering if you would be up for a quick spar”

“Not at all! Let’s go!”

 

Both were panting as they exchanged blows. There was shattered fragments of crystals on the floor, some burns, and both slicked with sweat, hair matted to their faces. They stood a few paces away from each other. Shiro let a smile quirk across his lips, he was impressed with this. 

“Gotta say, that was one hell of a spar”

She smiled though with a bit of tiredness behind it “Heh, thanks! You were amazing…”

He smiled softly at the compliment, he was flattered but he was also relieved that she would be able to protect herself in a fight.

Though that wouldn’t stop him from being a bit protective of her during battles.

 

**But I—I think I could be someone you like**

 

Jen had been with them and the team for a while and he could see how she took the motherly role with the team and did her best to help them. At that moment, they had a lull in the attacks and they spend the day relaxing after some training. They were all hanging out in the den, when Pidge started asking Jen questions about her magic, which she happily answer. She was showing off different parts of her abilities and had a little crystal spinning in her hand. She explained to the team what it was and where it was from. Pidge was so in awe and the team watched and listened too. Shiro watched her and the team with a small smile, watching as her face was bright and had the widest smile. 

“Hey maybe I can use one of those crystals to impress some space ladies!”   
“I’m not making you a crystal to flirt!”

“Yeah, I doubt it would help your chances anyway”  
“SHUT IT MULLET”

The whole team laughed and Shiro’s heart fluttered, watching that familiar face as she laughed. The warmth filled his chest and he couldn’t help but smile at her. That familiar flame was still burning.

 

**Someone you like**

 

_ Reading in a coffee shop we share  _

 

It had been a few months since Shiro, Matt, and Commander Holt had went up to Kerberos. After spending so much time with the two of them and Keith, her intrigue with space had grown more so she had decided to read up more about it. So, after grabbing a few books on it, academically accurate ones of course, she headed to her favorite cafe, which had a small lounge area, where she sat with her knees pulled up on a couch. Her eyes scanned each line as she took a sip of the hot chocolate she ordered. This was one of her favorite places to go, her and the guys would come here sometimes to unwind, a few times it was just her and Shiro. The thought of him made a smile cross her lips.

 

_ Hiding shy behind my hair  _

 

_ ‘I really like you Jen’ ‘Do you think you could wait for me?’ _

Those two lines were so embedded in her head. Her cheeks warmed up as she replayed the scene in her head. She smiled even wider and bumped the book against her head, as a warm, giddy feeling filled her chest. Hiding behind her book, she let soft giggles out. God she was so happy! She only had a few more weeks to wait and Shiro and Matt would be back. The group would be together again! 

And so could her and Shiro.

Just that though made the red cross her cheeks even more.

 

_ Watching our movie in my mind  _

 

She put her book down for a second to grab a bite of the muffin she got with it when she noticed something on the TV. It was the shuttle to Kerberos.

_ ‘The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing.’ _

Jen immediately shot up from her seat, a look of fear crossing her face as the pictures of Shiro, Matt, and his father came on screen. The whole cafe went quiet as the announcement went on.

_ ‘ And all crew members are believed to be dead.’  _

Cold filled her veins and water filled her eyes, a tightness in her chest. “No!”

_ The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash is presumably caused by pilot error. It is indeed a sad day for all humanity’ _

Her legs gave out and she collapsed into sobs. She didn’t notice as the now alerted patrons came over to her to try to comfort her. All those daydreams of their future as far as she knew, were now just that. A dream.

 

_ I promise, promise not to fly away  _

 

It was a pure coincidence that she had met and subsequently helped Lady Sahar, a mage from space who had crashed on Earth, when she did. But she didn’t regret it. It had been a year since the three had went to space. Now, she could find them and bring them back. After the news, she knew that the  _ pilot error  _ excuse was bullshit, Shiro was the best damn pilot the Garrison had. Hell. he had practiced and studied his ass off for that mission! He didn’t crash the shuttle and she knew he had to be alive. 

She looked upon the ship that her and Lady Sahar had fixed. Sahar had given Jen the gift of magic, one that she had to learn to control. She believed that Jen was worthy of it and could do great things. She had accepted this gift and she wanted to use it to help find the ones she lost. 

“Are you ready my dear?” The older woman asked, turning to her

Jen looked to her and nodded “Yeah, let’s go”

 

_ Make a story of today  _

 

She let out a cry as her back hit the hard tree behind her. Her body ached, her body was soaked in sweat, and she was covered in cuts and bruises. 

“I know you can do better than that!” Her undamaged teacher, Sahar, called from her position in the field “Show me your power!”

Jen had been training her ass off to learn, to master her power. But it was difficult and it was exhausting. The amount of new, raw power she know possessed was overwhelming and hard to control. But she knew that she had to control it to be able to find the others. With fresh determination in her eyes, she shakily got up. 

“Good! Now come at me with all you have!”

“Yes ma’am!”

 

_ C'mon, give me a try  _

 

While she had mastered her power, she still had a lot to learn. After chasing one druid down for information, two more had jumped in and attacked her. Now with three on one, they were on the offense with their upper hand. With no openings for her to try and get an attack in, she was stuck completely on defense. There wasn’t even any openings for her to try and make an escape. She cursed herself for getting herself into this predicament. Now she wasn’t sure how to get herself out of it. 

Just as she was about to make a desperate attempt of escape,  a figure with a shining purple arm came over and slashed one of the druids. She froze as she saw the familiar, though different, face. She had found him! Quickly, she shook it off, they still had two more druids to get through! With two on two, they quickly were able to drive them away.  She was taking off her helmet when Shiro looked at her, and she watched the shock cross his face.

“Jen…”

She couldn’t hold it back and she sprinted into his arms “Shiro!” as he held her, she curled closer into his arms “I finally found you…”

 

_ Now I might never stop your sorrow _

_ Fix you up good as new  _

 

It took only a few days for her to notice the stress Shiro had, how much pain he held inside. The rest of the paladins didn’t seem to be able to get through to him very much though, which just worried her even more. How long had he been bottling this up? So, she made it her goal to be there for him, even just as a silent presence with him if that’s what he wanted. Just so he knew he wasn’t alone. There were days that he appreciated it, days he talked with her or days they just sat in peaceful silence. 

But there were days he also closed her out.

She went over to him as he sat in the bridge, reading and going over plans. Looking over his shoulder a bit, she peered at his face. It was tight with concentration and focus. She also could see bits of exhaustion as well. 

“Shiro, you look tired, maybe you should get some rest…or maybe I can get you something to eat?”  
“Thanks but I’m fine” his voice sounded final and distant

She wanted to prod a bit more, to get him to rest but the look he gave her, sent her away.

 

_ That don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine  _

 

It was another busy day, and she could tell Shiro was getting more and more worn down by all this. And this time she wasn’t going to back down. She  _ knew  _ he wasn’t getting the rest he needed, that he wasn’t giving himself a break. So she was going to make sure he either rested or she’d help him until he finished his work. With that, she headed to the bridge where she knew he was going over plans and tactics. He was standing where Allura usually did, swiping and looking through files.

“You should get some rest” 

He looked over to her “I’m fine, and I can say the same for you”

“ _ I  _ have gotten plenty of sleep. I know you haven’t” She stands next to him and looks at the files “So if you’re not going to rest, then let me help”

“Jen, I’m fine, I don’t need-”

He stopped, feeling her hand grab his. He could feel her warmth and he looked up to her pleading and soft expression. His reply was a sigh followed by a nod with a small smile.

“Alright”

 

_ I might never say I'm sorry _

_ Even if I done you wrong  _

 

“Gladiator, level 3!” 

The gladiator came up, and quickly locked into combat with the blonde mage. Shards of crystals were sent at the creator, followed by bursts of quintessence. Her eyes were filled with determination, masking anger and hurt. She had went to go and check on the team when she overheard them. They were talking about sending her to Earth, unsure if she should stay alongside them. Without asking her. The fact that they talked about her, about this, behind her back was like a betrayal of sorts.

She was brought back to the present when the gladiator landed a hit on her. “Augh!”

Jen slammed her hand on it’s chest and pierced it with a large crystal and with that, she took it down. She took a few minutes to catch her breath before she stood straight and looked up to go up the next level.

“Gladiator, level 4!” and with that, another gladiator came.

But before she could even try to make a move, another voice called out “End training sequence”

She whipped around and saw Shiro coming over to her. He looked almost disappointed, but he was worried. That much was clear by his face.

“Jen, what are you doing? You’re already pretty injured and you shouldn’t keep going at that sort of pace!”

She looks at him angrily “Why would you care!? You were ready to send me away!”

“Jen-!”

“I’m not weak! I can protect myself and I can fight!” her eyes were filled with an angry hurt “and you all obviously think I can’t…”

She pushed passed him, not looking back with hurt in her eyes and sadness in his.

 

_ But I think I could be someone you like _

 

It had been a long and hard mission. They had just taken down one of the large commanders of the empire, which meant that was one leg of the empire down. Now with them all on the ship, they cheered and congratulated each other on a job well done. Jen was a bit away, watching the paladins and the alteans interact. They were a great team all together. She wondered where her place with the team was sometimes. Her eyes went from paladin to paladin before they rested on Shiro. 

He looked to the team and gave the warmest smile “Great job everyone, we dealt a great blow to the empire and we wouldn’t have gotten this far without all of you working so well”

Just the sight of the warm smile, sent Jen’s heart a flutter and a heat in her cheeks. The warm and kind smile made her weak, and she couldn’t help but have a smile of her own after seeing his. 

 

_ Someone you like  _

 

**_I might never be your hero_ **

 

When Shiro’s eyes opened for the second time after his revival, Jen had to hold back her tears. She wanted to go over and hold him tight, to hug him and just sob. But she knew Keith needed this. And let Keith hold him as the others entered. With happiness and relief of Shiro’s condition and of the other’s being back with the bit of energy needed for the lions, they all went out to prepare and make sure they were set. 

Shiro was sitting against some of their crates as the others went to check out their lions or the animals they had along with them. Taking this chance, Jen went over to him. Her eyes went over his tired face and the now pure white hair he had. It saddened her so much that this great, wonderful man had to deal with such heartache. He noticed her quickly and looked up to her. It was obvious he notices her expression, one of worry and sadness.

 

**_But I think I'd like to try_ **

 

“Jen? Hey, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t say a word as she got closer. Worried, he went to get up but he was stopped. Her arms came around him and held him tightly. Warmth seeped from her to him. It only took a moment before Shiro wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. It took a few moments but Shiro could hear her soft sobs and his heart dropped. Tugging her a bit closer, he rested his head on hers.

“Jen….hey...it’s okay”

She didn’t say anything, just letting out soft sobs and clung to him.

 

**_And the way you look at me is your reply_ **

 

“Please….please don’t disappear like that again”

His eyes softened and he looked down at her as she looked up. He looked into her blue eyes, glossy with shed and unshed tears. It broke his heart a bit to see her like this. He tugged her closer with his arm and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She clung to him tighter, hiding her face in his chest again, body trembling from her sobs. 

“I can’t make any promises but I’ll try”

She let out another shaky sob, she figured that would be his reply but she’d take it. She shifted so her cheek was against his armor and her arms secure around him, gripping his back armor. He held her tightly, his arm around her and his hand resting between her shoulder blades. No more words needed to be spoken, as they shared the warmth of their embrace.

 

**_You got a lot to learn about me_ **

 

Earth was safe and now the hub for the rebellion and it was growing and growing. Shiro couldn’t help but be proud of all the work done, of the paladins, of Earth. In only a few weeks, it was rebuilt and had grown so much bigger than anyone would have thought. Now, as he looked by the almost completed castleship, they could continue their fight. His eyes rested on the five sitting lions and he smiled. They were so close.

“Pretty amazing how much has changed, huh?”

Shiro turned and looked at the blonde, who had put donned herself in a new outfit. “It really is. I like the new outfit by the way”

She smiled softly “I figured it would work well for my new task”

That caught him off guard “New task?”

“I figured I should stay here, on Earth, and help with the treaties and new tasks here. It did become an intergalactic hub fairly quickly and someone with decent knowledge should stay and help”

Shiro’s gut twisted, he didn’t want to see her leave, he wanted her to come with them. He stayed quiet before his hand went to hers and grabbed it gently.

 

**_Maybe you could start tonight_ **

 

“You don’t have to go...you can come with us” he spoke softly. 

“Do you want me to?” She looked down “We...never talked about it..but I’ve waited. Like I promised you all those years ago”

He looked at her shocked before his gaze soften and he squeezed her hand gently “You have?”

“Of course…” She was still too nervous to look at him “My feelings haven’t changed”

“Mine haven’t changed either”

This finally made Jen look up at him, a surprised expression on her face. “Really?”

He gave her the sweetest smile “Really” 

 

**_'Cause I—I think I could be someone you like_ **

 

Before they could do anymore, the others called for them, they were going to have a meeting. Shiro huffed, irritated before he looked to her. She giggled and squeezed their intertwined hands.

“We don’t want to leave them waiting do we?”

A smile grew onto Shiro’s lips and he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it “Mm...I don’t mind making them wait a little bit longer”

He pressed a soft and loving kiss to her lips, one she happily returned before they had to part to go to their team.

 

**_Someone you like_ **

  
  



End file.
